<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Want to Run It Up by anonymousduchess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24229765">You Want to Run It Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousduchess/pseuds/anonymousduchess'>anonymousduchess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Savage Love [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>House M.D.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Humor, I hope, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining, kind of, set in season six, they are both dumb but hasnt that been established</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:40:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24229765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousduchess/pseuds/anonymousduchess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>House has his reasons for asking Wilson to pretend to be his boyfriend; Wilson has his reasons for agreeing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Greg House/James Wilson, Lisa Cuddy/Lucas Douglas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Savage Love [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2227422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. To Get Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>03/25/2021</p><p>Re-edited as part of a series. Part 1 is in script/transcript format, while Part 2 is in prose format.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>House asks Wilson to pretend to be his boyfriend, but his reasons aren't entirely what he claims.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sooo I had a whole explanation in these notes but I somehow deleted it. .-. Anyway, I'm not sure what exactly I'm doing with this story yet, so I decided to post the first chapter up in two different formats: script and prose. If you can comment and let me know which format you like better, or if you like both, I'd appreciate it! &lt;3 I might change things around, but if I do that, I'll post a new work so we can all appreciate the crazy experiment that is this one. :'D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>INT. WILSON'S OFFICE – DAY</p><p>SHOT OF WILSON SITTING AT HIS DESK DOING PAPERWORK.</p><p>CUT TO:</p><p>A SHOT OF THE DOOR TO WILSON'S OFFICE.</p><p>The door opens with a bang, and WILSON winces.</p><p>CUT TO:</p><p>                WILSON<br/>
    Are you physically incapable of opening a door quietly?</p><p>CUT TO:</p><p>HOUSE brandishes his cane before stepping inside and closing the door loudly.</p><p>                HOUSE<br/>
    I'm crippled.</p><p>                WILSON<br/>
    That's not an excuse.</p><p>                HOUSE<br/>
    Hm. Seems to work on a lot of people.</p><p>WILSON rolls his eyes.</p><p>                WILSON<br/>
    What do you want, House?</p><p>                HOUSE<br/>
    Bad day?</p><p>                WILSON<br/>
    No. I just know that you only come through my door so noisily when you have a purpose.</p><p>                HOUSE<br/>
        (a bit skeptical)<br/>
    You base my motives on how loudly I open your door?</p><p>                WILSON<br/>
    And how you close it.</p><p>HOUSE is impressed, and he smirks briefly.</p><p>                HOUSE<br/>
    I need a favor.</p><p>                WILSON<br/>
    I think we've established that.</p><p><br/>
CUT TO:</p><p>HOUSE moves to the window and looks out, taking a deep breath.</p><p>                HOUSE<br/>
    I need you to pretend to be my date this Friday.</p><p><br/>
CUT TO:</p><p>WILSON raises an eyebrow.</p><p>                WILSON<br/>
    I don't think Nora is going to fall for that a second time. Unless there's another woman you're trying to fool?</p><p>                HOUSE<br/>
        (shaking his head)<br/>
    Different this time.</p><p>                WILSON<br/>
    How? Is there a <em>man</em> you're trying to fool?</p><p><br/>
CUT TO:</p><p>HOUSE is still looking out the window, and the only reaction to WILSON's question is a quick quirk of the corner of his mouth.</p><p>                HOUSE<br/>
    Nope.</p><p><br/>
CUT TO:</p><p>HOUSE and WILSON have a staredown as they try to read each other.</p><p>WILSON sighs when he figures it out.</p><p>                WILSON<br/>
    Cuddy.</p><p>HOUSE nods, looking a little guilty.</p><p>                WILSON<br/>
    House...</p><p>                HOUSE<br/>
        (defensively)<br/>
    I don't need a lecture.</p><p><br/>
CUT TO:</p><p>HOUSE sees that WILSON is taken aback. He sighs.</p><p>                HOUSE<br/>
        (cont.)<br/>
    I'm out of options.</p><p>                WILSON<br/>
    So you think that your last and only option is to be in a relationship with me, because...?</p><p><br/>
                HOUSE<br/>
    I need someone to help me prove that I can be a good boyfriend, and I don't want to hire a hooker. It has to be someone Cuddy knows. Someone she trusts.</p><p>                WILSON<br/>
    You want me to lie to Cuddy?</p><p>                HOUSE<br/>
    Oh don't act so self-righteous. You've lied for me before.</p><p>                WILSON<br/>
    Yeah, but not about anything like this! House, if she ever finds out-<br/>
                HOUSE<br/>
    She won't.</p><p><br/>
WILSON blinks.</p><p>                WILSON<br/>
    Is that a threat?</p><p>                HOUSE<br/>
    No. (<em>pause</em>) You'll be hurting her, too, so I'm sure you won't let her find out.<br/>

There's a heavy pause as HOUSE waits for WILSON's decision.</p><p>                WILSON<br/>
        (relenting)<br/>
    So how do we go about this?</p><p>                HOUSE<br/>
    So formal! Nothing has to change.</p><p>                WILSON<br/>
        (losing his temper)<br/>
<em>    Everything</em> has to change!</p><p><br/>
HOUSE tilts his head slightly.</p><p>                HOUSE<br/>
        (amused)<br/>
    We're best friends. What has to change?</p><p><br/>
CUT TO:</p><p>WILSON is beginning to laugh in disbelief.</p><p>                WILSON<br/>
    A lot of things, House. Being best friends and being in a romantic relationship... It- There are- There are differences that I think you know about.</p><p>                HOUSE<br/>
    Oh! You mean like kissing, holding doors open... I don't do that stuff when I'm on a date.</p><p>                WILSON<br/>
        (scoffs)<br/>
    I doubt that. Not when you want to impress the poor woman. You can really throw on the charm when you want to. Besides, didn't you say that your whole reason for doing this is so you can prove to Cuddy that you're a <em>good</em> boyfriend?</p><p>               HOUSE<br/>
    Right... Well! Like I said, maybe a few things need to change, but we can hold off on that for as long as possible. On Friday we'll just say that we're still new to the whole idea. Which technically isn't a lie.</p><p>WILSON is gaping and trying to form words--he is utterly flabbergasted. </p><p>                WILSON<br/>
    Just how long do you intend for this to go on?</p><p>                HOUSE<br/>
        (shrugging)<br/>
    As long as it takes.</p><p>                WILSON<br/>
    Uh-huh. And on Friday...?</p><p>                HOUSE<br/>
    It'll be our first official date after deciding that we wanted to try out something more than friendship.</p><p>WILSON is shaking his head and looking pained. HOUSE rolls his eyes in exasperation.</p><p>                HOUSE<br/>
<em>What</em>?<br/>
                WILSON<br/>
    She's never gonna buy this.</p><p>                HOUSE<br/>
    You'd be surprised. As long as we play it right, we can convince her. The people we work with have suspected us before.</p><p>                WILSON<br/>
    They have not! ...Why do you think that?</p><p>HOUSE gives WILSON an irritated look and walks to the door. He opens it and looks at WILSON.</p><p>                HOUSE<br/>
    I'll pick you up at seven. Wear something nice. We're going to that new restaurant near your place.</p><p>                WILSON<br/>
    You've already made the plans?!</p><p>                HOUSE<br/>
    I'm about to. Let's hope Cuddy and Lucas are free that night. Otherwise, well... talk about <em>awkward</em>.</p><p><br/>
HOUSE shuts the door behind him.</p><p>CUT TO:</p><p>WILSON looking forlornly at the door.</p><p>He places his head in his hands and sighs.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Prose/Novel Format</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prose format of the same story.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was what the first draft looked like before I changed it into a script format. I wanted to put them together to see what the readers like more, or if they like them both for different reasons. Please comment and let me know if you like either format or if you would prefer one format over the other! I appreciate your taking the time to help me decide what the next chapter is going to look like!&lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The door opened with a bang, making Wilson wince. The second House's face appeared, Wilson raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"Are you physically incapable of opening a door quietly?" He asked.</p><p>House brandished his cane before stepping inside and closing the door loudly. "I'm crippled."</p><p>"That's not an excuse."</p><p>"Hm. Seems to work on a lot of people."</p><p>Wilson rolled his eyes. "What do you want, House?"</p><p>"Bad day?"</p><p>"No. I just know that you only come through my door so noisily when you have a purpose."</p><p>"You base my motives on how loudly I open your door?" House's tone is skeptical.</p><p>"And how you close it," Wilson replies matter-of-factly.</p><p>House looks impressed, and a brief smirk flashes on his lips before it disappears again.</p><p>(Wilson ignores, like always, how that impressed smirk makes his chest warm.)</p><p>"I need a favor."</p><p>"I think we've established that."</p><p>House looks out the window and takes a deep breath, sucking in his lower lip. That lets Wilson know that it's going to be a big favor.</p><p>"I need you to pretend to be my date this Friday."</p><p>Wilson gives House a blank look, which hides the fact that he's having an internal breakdown. Not again.</p><p>"Not this again." He manages to actually sound put out instead of shaky.</p><p>"Different this time."</p><p>"How? Is there a <em>man </em>you're trying to woo?"</p><p>House is quiet for a moment, and the corner of his mouth quirks up again. "Nope."</p><p>They stare at each other for a moment, and then Wilson figures it out. He sighs as his heart drops like a stone, but he's quickly learned to be a pro at repressing his feelings for House.</p><p>"Cuddy," Wilson states simply.</p><p>House nods, looking almost a little guilty.</p><p>"House..."</p><p>"I don't need a lecture." His tone is defensive. When he sees how taken aback Wilson is, though, he sighs. "I'm out of options."</p><p>"So you think that your last and <em>only </em>option is to be in a relationship with <em>me</em>? Because...?"</p><p>The characteristic eye roll appears. "I need <em>someone</em> to help me prove that I can be a good boyfriend, and I don't want to hire a hooker. It has to be someone Cuddy knows. Someone she trusts."</p><p>"...You want me to <em>lie </em>to Cuddy?"</p><p>"Oh don't act so self-righteous; you've lied for me before."</p><p>"Yeah! But not about anything like <em>this</em>! House, if she ever finds out-"</p><p>"She <em>won't.</em>"</p><p>Wilson blinks. Feels his heart clench. "Is that a threat?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>Wilson doesn't believe it. </p><p>"But you'll be hurting her, too, so I'm sure you won't let her find out."</p><p>Wilson swallows around the nausea that's quickly beginning to build. He can't believe he's actually considering this. It's dangerous territory; it wasn't so bad when House was trying to get with Nora, because Wilson hadn't realized how he truly felt about his best friend. Now, though...</p><p>He gives a genuine, long-suffering sigh. "So how do we go about this?" </p><p>"So formal," House replies with a mock offended expression. "Nothing has to change."</p><p>"<em>Everything </em>has to change!" Wilson snaps before he can stop himself.</p><p>House's expression changes. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Did Somebody Break Your Heart?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As it turns out, Cuddy and Lucas aren't free for the double-date. Wilson shouldn't have been surprised.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm writing this at 3:30 AM so any mistakes are mine. But I wanted to get a new chapter out, and I want to thank everyone for reading, leaving kudos, and commenting! It really makes my day and boosts my serotonin like you wouldn't believe! xD The title of this chapter was taken from "Savage Love" by Jason Derulo--the whole series is based off of that song, really. I do not own the rights to the song or House, M.D.</p>
<p>I decided that instead of making it look like a final draft of a script that would go right into production, I'd write it more like a transcript of an episode. So the assumption is that this episode and these scenes have already aired, and now the transcripts are out.</p>
<p>I kept the prose verse in the second chapter because I didn't want to lose any of the comments. &lt;3 But from here on out, it's just transcripts! I'll be putting the prose verse in Part 2: Lock It Down.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>INT. DIMLY LIT FANCY RESTAURANT – EVENING</p>
<p>  SHOT OF WILSON SITTING ACROSS THE TABLE FROM HOUSE. HE IS GLOWERING AT HIM.</p>
<p>CUT TO:</p>
<p>  A SHOT OF HOUSE LOOKING INNOCENTLY AT HIS MENU.</p>
<p>CUT TO:</p>
<p>                WILSON<br/>    Did you even tell them about tonight?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>               HOUSE</p>
<p>   Hm? Yeah, of course I did. I'm not an idiot. They just couldn't make it. Was too last minute. Couldn't find a babysitter for Rachel. (<em>House rolls his eyes.</em>) You know how it is.</p>
<p>CUT TO:</p>
<p>                WILSON</p>
<p>                 <em>(Unconvinced.)</em><br/>    Right. So, what do we do now?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                HOUSE<br/>    We practice. Pick out whatever you want, honey!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                WILSON</p>
<p>                 <em>(Wincing.)</em></p>
<p>    That doesn't sound right coming from you. And I don't need to practice--I've been married three times, remember? I think I know how the whole "dating" thing works.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>WILSON takes a sip of his water.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                HOUSE<br/>    Have you ever dated a man?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>WILSON is silent, and House smirks. He's won the argument; again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                WILSON<br/>    Could we maybe try a less formal place for the "real thing?" This seems like a bit much.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                HOUSE<br/>    Sure. I just figured you'd want to take me somewhere nice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                WILSON<br/>        <em>You </em>asked <em>me </em>out! <em>(He sighs.) </em>Let me guess: you want me to pay the bill.</p>
<p>    </p>
<p>HOUSE smiles sweetly and bats his eyelashes.</p>
<p>                HOUSE<br/>    You know me so well!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                WILSON<br/>    You know, if you want to prove to Cuddy that you're a good boyfriend, <em>you </em>would pay. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>                HOUSE<br/>    <em>(His expression is mock-horrified.)</em></p>
<p>Every time?! And make her feel like she's no longer a gorgeous, successful woman?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>WILSON'S expression looks sour for a moment before he schools it.</p>
<p>                WILSON<br/>    I don't know why she'd feel less "gorgeous" if she had to pay, but yes--that's basically what I'm saying. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>                HOUSE<br/>        <em>(Sighing.)</em><br/>    Fine. But you've got tonight, right? I need to make sure I have enough to pay for everyone's meals tomorrow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>WILSON looks resigned, but before he can say anything else, HOUSE reaches for his hand. WILSON startles back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                WILSON<br/>    What are you doing?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                HOUSE<br/>         <em>(Giving Wilson an exasperated expression.)</em></p>
<p>Do I have to explain everything to you? <em>(He wiggles his hand impatiently.) </em>I'm trying to hold your hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                WILSON<br/>    So soon? Aren't we supposed to be new to the whole idea?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                HOUSE<br/>        <em>(Frowning deeply; he's obviously unpleased.)</em><br/>    I'll give you a break this time, but you'll have to get used to the idea sooner or later.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                WILSON<br/>        <em>(With an expression of distaste.)</em><br/>    How long are we going to have to do this?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                HOUSE<br/>    However long it takes.</p>
<p><br/>                WILSON<br/>    I'd ask however long it takes for <em>what</em>, but I can tell that you're not going to give me any more information.</p>
<p>   </p>
<p>                HOUSE<br/>        <em>(Smiling with genuine amusement.)</em><br/>     I can't spoil all of the surprises!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>WILSON can't hold back a smile.</p>
<p>               </p>
<p>
  <em>End of scene.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>